


Come With Me

by sochicshu



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural Elements, shujin, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: the demon soojin was on duty when she met the famous idol shuhua. now, they are falling in love with each other without realizing it. but if soojin does not go back on time, her soul will disappear in eternity.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> \- english is not my first language  
>  💐i hope you enjoy!💐
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sochicshu)  
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sochicshu)

* * *

it was midnight, she was in one of the narrow alleys in seoul. the man on the floor was crying with a pitiful voice at her feet.

"useless demon! what are you crying for? you did want this."

"please, marbas! i didn't do anything wrong, please forgive my soul!"

she, marbas, was the great president of hell who rules thirty-six legions of demons.

"you know it's a request of the master. you should've followed his orders."

marbas changed him into his first form. the creature was not in a human form anymore.

"i did all he said." he screamed in pain.

"you stayed in the world. he sent three demons before me, they warned you, and yet, you didn't come back. now, _i_ came into the world for a pathetic demon. you embrassed me in front of lucifer!"

having touched the creature's head, she unleashed her powers, and her red aura began to glow around her in the dark, visibly. then, she spelled a word that made him burn in the fire that is not of this world. he disappeared in the dust.

her duty was over at that moment. she was about to leave, but she heard a girl scream.

 _'please! no!_ _'_

marbas went to where the girl's scream came. it was a few streets away. she saw a man pressing a girl against the wall.

"whore! do what i say!"

he was completely drunk. marbas watched them a while. the girl was trying to push him away. he grabbed her breast. she screamed and kneed him in the groin. but it wasn't enough to get rid of him.

"aah! you little piece of sh-"

"hey!" marbas shouted, walking towards them.

"who the hell are you?" he, then, grabbed the girl's arm tightly.

marbas saw the girl's face, which made her stop. the last time she saw this beauty was before she fell from heaven.

"don't mess with me, leave us alone!" he shouted, dragging the girl.

marbas was thinking to use her powers, but she remembered the rule.

 _'don't let humans see your real identity'_

so, instead, she rushed towards the man and did a flying reverse turning kick. it knocked him out. the girl was shivering.

"i-... thank you." she said.

marbas looked her in the eyes. _'how come a human being on the earth can be this beautiful.'_ she thought. the girl was mesmerized by the demon's beauty, as well.

then, marbas replied in the language the girl used, which is korean. "if you don't want to be in need, cut your relationship with this man."

her straightforwardness surprised the girl.

"okay, you're right." she sighed. "it's not easy though. he is the ceo of my company. but i have to try, i guess. i can't bear him anymore."

marbas tilted her head. she had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"oh, i'm shuhua." she handed her card. "spare out some time tomorrow, let me treat you to dinner. i'd like to thank you, properly."


	2. PART TWO

* * *

marbas took the card. shuhua was still shivering. the night was cold, she was scared and wanted to cry. in fact, she was upset because of the choices she made in her life. but she didn't want to look helpless in front this glamorous woman who just kicked her disgusting boss in the head. she tried hard to look strong. marbas heard her hidden feelings and wanted to heal that ache in her heart.

"so, your name is?" shuhua asked.

"ma-..." marbas stopped when she realize she was telling her real name. 'unforgivable carelessness.' she thought. then, she saw an empty soju bottle in the corner.

"soju."

this answer made shuhua laugh out loud.

"are you serious? okay wait, i can make up better name than that, hmm...soj...soo...jin? soojin? soojin! what do you think?"

marbas, now soojin, looked into the girl's eyes, intimidating shuhua. she didn't say anything. then, shuhua's phone rang. she opened her chanel handbag and took her phone out.

"uh," she was looking at her phone screen, "i have to go now. call me tomorrow."

she walked away, leaving soojin behind. soojin kept looking at the girl's back. she was wondering if shuhua might turn back and look at her one last time. a few seconds later, shuhua looked over her shoulder, tucking her hair behind her ear. soojin saw her little smile. and then, she was all alone. for some reason, soojin decided to stay here for a while. however, immediately after this decision, the master whispered into her ear from hell. this was a really odd situation. lucifer would not whisper her when she was on duty.

"marbas, the great president of hell, the great lion. don't forget how weak you would be in the charm of power. and don't forget who you are. you have changed into this human shape at my request. "

soojin knew she was warned like the demon she had just destroyed. the difference is, she was warned by the devil himself.

shuhua walked alone into the dark streets. when she arrived home, yuqi was waiting for her on the couch.

"why didn't you answer my calls? you've got me really worried."

"i'm sorry. something happened."

"he did something, didn't he? i knew it would happen eventually. let me handle this."

"yuqi, what can we do against him?"

"whatever we can do! i didn't come this country to see you being abused by a sickening man. we should sue him."

"i really want him to rot in jail, yuqi, but i don't want to lose my job."

"i'll make sure you never lose your job. let's report him to the police."

shuhua was scared. then, she thought of the girl who saved her. she was so intimidating and captivating at the same time. 'if only i could be as fearless as her'

"shuhua?"

"okay, you're right. let's do this."

when yuqi nodded, the doorbell rang. they looked at the door first and then at each other. shuhua headed the door and opened it. the person at the door was none other than soojin.

"oh? did you just... follow me home?" shuhua asked.

"i forgot to say that i don't have a phone. and i don't have a home to go. can i stay here?"

shuhua couldn't say anything. she was just staring the girl, confused. yuqi came.

"is there a problem shu?"

just then, soojin sensed an angel aura. there were only three of them, and one of them was an angel.

"no, this is my friend, soojin. soojin, this my dear childhood friend and my manager yuqi." shuhua said.

yuqi sensed her demonic spirit, too. nevertheless, she wanted to be sure if it was coming from soojin, so, she reached out for a handshake instead of bowing her head, "hi."

soojin couldn't understand the meaning of this move and just stared. yuqi withdrew her hand and dropped it to her side. the atmosphere was awkward.

"well...o-okay, come in, soojin. you can stay here, i owe you one. but we should find you a place soon. it would be diffucult for me to hide you from media, you know."

"okay." soojin said with a really soft voice.

she sat on the couch. yuqi sat down next to her.

"i'm going to change and be right back." shuhua said, leaving the room.

soojin got up and walked away from yuqi.

"what kind of angel you are? i can sense your strong power."

yuqi smiled, "so, you are a demon. i was right. i'm a guardian angel."

"a guardian angel can't be this powerful. what are you doing here?"

"i should be asking you that. you're not like the others."

"others?"

"oops, nevermind. where's my mind? the more I stay here, the more human-like being i become."

"what are you?"

"wait, i see now. you're that demon, the president of hell, am i right?"

_**20 years ago | in heaven** _

"now, you are about to be sent to your mortal body. you will not have a guardian angel. instead, i will be reborn in human shape and protect you. this is the will of god."

"could you tell me the purpose of this?"

"you will forget it when you are born."

"still, could you tell me?"

"alright... i am an seraph. seraphim are the highest and closest angels to god. i have been commissioned by god to protect you until you die, like a guardian angel. because you are the chosen one. you have been chosen for testing the fallen angels; demons. you will have a power to charm demons. it will start on the 13th day of your 19th birth month and last 666 days."

"what happens when they are charmed by me?"

"they have a hard time to leave the world. when demons go to the earth, they must return immediately after finishing their duties. if they do not return, the master of hell will warn them through the demons from high rank. if they still do not return, they will be destroyed. this is mostly happening to the ones from lower rank. if they return, their ranks will be increased. after every duty, it will be increased gradually. and eventually, they will become angels again."

"will they always come to where i am?"

"no. it does not matter if they are near you or not. wherever they are, they will always be gravitated by your charm. also, if they stay near you, they will be weaker as time goes by.

and finally, i have to hide my divine duty from every creature, even from you."


	3. FINAL PART

* * *

soojin stayed too much in that human body. she was lying down on the bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about shuhua. demons and angels don't sleep. however, yuqi was reborn for a duty so she can sleep whenever she want, but soojin can not.

soojin had worn the pajamas shuhua gave her. her own clothes was on the nightstand. the smell of shuhua on the pajamas, it was like smell of the beverages made up with the fresh fruits from heaven. and smelling it was like flying on clouds in heaven. _'i should see her.'_

yuqi was sleeping in the guest room. shuhua said her to stay over that night because it was too late to sent her back home. soojin got up and went to the hall. she walked towards the room where shuhua was in. she opened the door a bit and peeked into the room. shuhua was sleeping like an angel, her back against the bed. she walked in and closed the door slowly behind her. then she went and sat on the bed. looking at that sleeping shuhua, it made soojin feel her entire human body. she never felt like this before, she felt like a human being. she didn't want to leave her and the world shuhua live in. the heat rose from her lower body to her head and her human heart was beating faster and faster as she got closer. her hand reached up and touched the girl's face. soojin didn't notice, but her red aura appeared and was glowing again. then, she touched shuhua's lips, and then her hand went down to her neck and chest. soojin's eyes were shining like a glass then. as she leaned over to smell her closely, shuhua opened her eyes. her face was so close that shuhua couldn't see her eyes.

she looked at her lips and whispered softly, "what are you doing?"

soojin felt the girl's breath on her lips. she couldn't move and stayed like that. her red aura was still glowing. a human saw her real identity. but she didn't care that rule at that moment.

"i don't know." soojin answered.

she couldn't understand why shuhua didn't scare from the view. she was preparing to get up when shuhua grabbed her, throwing on the bed. she, then, pressed the demon against the bed. now shuhua was sitting on soojin, holding her hands above her head.

"you want me?" she asked, surprising the demon. soojin was working for hell, but she had never felt this fire in her body before.

shuhua asked again. "do you want me?" now her one hand was on soojin's cheek, while the other was holding her hands. she leaned over. her soft breath hit her face again. then, her lips met soojin's. at that exact moment, the glowing red went purplish red, and it was much brighter than before. soojin opened her mouth a little to let the girl's tongue pressing against her lips get inside her mouth. soojin liked being kissed. shuhua pulled herself a little, then she kissed the edge of her lip, kissed her chin, and she kissed her neck right after. soojin was just enjoying the moment with a guilty pleasure when yuqi came untimely.

"shuhua? are you serious?"

"go away!" shuhua murmured through her kisses. she didn't stop kissing.

"shuhua! you're making out with the president of hell right now!" yuqi shouted, and it made shuhua stop. she raised her head and looked at the demon under her thighs. soojin's glassy eyes were shining in red, and her strong aura was lighting up the room.

"keep going" the demon roared with a husky voice. she was still in the heat of the moment.

shuhua quickly got up and ran behind yuqi.

"why didn't you tell me that she's marbas?" she whispered to yuqi. the demonic aura faded slowly.

soojin shook her head and stood up. her aura was withdrawn, "guardian angel, tell me why this human know us."

"no, you tell me why you were making out with a human."

"it's none of your business."

"you are in wrong path, marbas."

"don't say my name you pathetic angel!" soojin rushed towards yuqi and grabbed her collar, "who are you to talk to me such disrespectfully?"

"right? who am i to talk to the great demon in pajamas with such disrespect?" yuqi pushed her and dusted herself off.

soojin was filled with rage and was about to use her power on yuqi when shuhua stood up before her.

"stop! you almost showed me your real form. and now you're trying to put a blame on yuqi? don't be ridiculous."

"you're not a human. you had me under your hypnosis. is this a test for demons?"

yuqi looked in surprise, "i guess, i suck at hiding my duty."

then, a phone rang on the table. shuhua got a phone call. she took her phone and looked at the screen.

"it's him" she said.

"don't answer."

"i should."

she answered. the voice on the phone was loud. _'you bitch! come to the location i sent or die. you choose!'_ and he hung up. shuhua looked at the girls. soojin heard her deep feelings again, her secrets and dark thoughts in her heart of hearts.

"nope. you're not going." yuqi said.

"you know he'd hired a killer for her wife once, and he's still out there living unpunished."

"i'll come with you." soojin said, taking a step forward.

"we can hide from him. he won't see us." yuqi said.

***

shuhua came to the location. she was in the middle of an empty area in the construction site. soojin and yuqi were behind her in their real form and invisible. then, the man came, walking slowly. there was a gun in his hand. shuhua folded her arms across her chest.

"you said 'come or die', you didn't say 'come and die'."

"i'm saying this one last time. i love you."

shuhua laughed, "you've been abusing me since i debuted, is this your idea of love?"

"you don't understand. you're mine." he started to cry, "please shuhua, obey my words, be truly mine. i don't want to kill you."

"or else? what are you going to do?"

"i-...i'll kill you."

"no, you can't. you're a useless shit. you can't even wipe your dirty ass."

 _'shuhua, stop it. don't provoke him.'_ yuqi whispered into her ears from afar.

shuhua had enough of her life. she didn't want to live anyway. she stared up. the sun was about to rise. and the colors in the sky was so beautiful. it was a good time to die.

"you're going to kill yourself!" he shouted.

"go ahead! i dare you!"

he took aim at her with his trembling hands and fired the gun as shuhua closed her eyes. yuqi flied over and covered shuhua with her huge wings. there was a spectacular light around her. soojin rushed over the man.

"no, marbas! it's a human!" yuqi shouted, but it was too late. soojin chopped off his head with her sharp claws, and she threw his body away. all of these happened in one breath.

after a couple of seconds, they withdrew their power and changed into human form back. yuqi's wings disappeared, and they saw shuhua lying on the ground in her blood. she was shot. yuqi fell on her knees, and her angelic teardrops began to fall on her cheeks. soojin rushed over shuhua and held her.

"no,no,no... don't go! don't go!" soojin was crying too.

shuhua was making a wheezy sounds. she managed to speak a little, "i'm sorry." and she saw a light. a light that was calling her with a soft and beautiful voices. there was a silence, tranquility and peace. she felt a lightness. and she breathed her last breath.

soojin screamed in pain. and she kept crying, "tell me! tell me why am i still in pain even though her soul left her body." she shouted at yuqi.

yuqi was in tears, but she was so silent, "the charm, marbas soojin, the charm doesn't have an effect on the president of hell."

***

shuhua wakes up in a dreamy place. she doesn't remember anything. someone approaches her, someone like an angel.

"you confessed before god and were absolved of your sins. now, you are about to be sent to your mortal body. you will not have a guardian angel. instead, i will be reborn in human shape and protect you. this is the will of god."

"can you tell me why?"

"you will forget it when you are born."


End file.
